I do not belong
by RedHeadedDice
Summary: Beatrice grows up in Abnegation, but what would happen if Tobias wasn't a big part in her transformation to Dauntless. Uriah saves her from an older bully Eric, and promises to train her so she can protect herself. Uriah teaches her and for long time they don't get caught, but what will become of them if they do and how will she fix her mistake to her faction...Will she have to?
1. Dinner with the Eatons

At breakfast this morning father told both Caleb and I that we were to walk home with the boy down the street today. The boy didn't go to school, his father Marcus wouldn't allow it. He was going to be there fixing computers as part of his service as abnegation. That boy's name is Tobias Eaton and he's having dinner with us tonight so we might as well bring him home with us.

My last class has just finished the bell still ringing in my ears. I get up and with the three other abnegation in the room I help stack the chairs and pick up trash as everyone else rushes out. Once the last pencil is put back I leave to meet up with Caleb at the computer room. Caleb is already there when I arrive and a boy is walking out of the room. He's tall, has dark brown hair and tan skin. His eyes are a deep blue except for an irregular patch of light blue in one eye. His nose is hooked and his lower lip is puffed more than his sparse upper lip.

The boy is 14, not much older than me but he is stunning. He seems too handsome to be in such plain baggy clothing. He smiles at me and as all abnegation he bows in respect. "Hello i'm Tobias." Caleb and I both bow back to him. Caleb starts talking "Hello Tobias, I'm Caleb and this is Beatrice." "Nice to meet you" Tobias responds.

God they're both such perfect abnegation children and i'm just selfish little Beatrice. I redden at the embaressment, Tobias seems to take note of my annoyed blush and his eyebrows furrow and he grins slightly.

Caleb turns his back and leads the way this gives me the opportunity to glare at the boy who amused himself with my self loathing. He just smiles and playfully sticks his tongue out at me. I'm taken aback by this and let my mouth hang open in shock. I Thought this boy was as selfless as Tobias but here he is joking around with me.

I smile at him and he grins back, clearly pleased with himself. I'm not saying it's a good thing Tobias is being selfish but it does feel good to not be the only one out of place. We walk back to our house in silence, me not daring to start up another round with Tobias. So I don't look his way. Caleb reaches the door first and opens the door for the three of us.

Tobias is first to say thank you and I do so after him, more quietly. Marcus, mom and dad are all just finishing setting the table when we walk in the kitchen. "Oh good you're all here, come sit." I look over at Caleb and offer to take his and mine bags up to our rooms. As I take it though I realize just how heavy it is and nearly tip over. Tobias grabs me by the waist and steadies me.

"Careful there" he comments before taking Caleb's bag from my hand. "Let me help you." I nod and lead him upstairs to our rooms. Both of our doors are already open, in fact the only doors are the bathroom ones and the front door. I drop of my bag and Tobias puts Caleb's in his doorway. We both rush down the stairs and take a seat at the table, where everyone else waits. We say our prayers then begin eating our plain chicken, peas and bread. I know everyone on this street is eating the same dinner, and it's kind of nice.

As we wrap up our meal mom says from across the table "Beatrice be a dear and refill the water pitcher?" "Oh yes mother, it must has slipped past me." I get up and reach for the pitcher with my short arms. When I'm about to get it Caleb with his long arms grabs the container and says with a smile "don't worry sis, I got it covered." I sit down with a fake smile, "Thank you Caleb, you're so kind." Caleb returns and sets the pitcher back in the middle of the table after checking for refills.

A few minutes pass and as Tobias drinks from his water his father booms "Tobias how did your volunteer work go today." Tobias spills water all over his shirt front in surprise, and I jump up to get napkins. Caleb rushes up the stairs "I'll lend you a dry shirt Tobias." I reach the napkins in the drawer and speed myself back to the table to offer it to the boy when I slip.

Because abnegation are selfless i'm wearing a donated dress that is much too big for my small self. I must have tripped on the hem of the skirt and now I'm toppling to the ground. My face hits the ground with a loud smack and I muffle my groans and hold back my tears. After all crying is self indulgent. I sit up and hold my palm to my forhead. Tobias rushes over and holds out his hand to help me up. Instead I hand him the napkin, and stand up on my own. I brush imaginary dust off my top when Tobias gasps. "Beatrice, you're bleeding. I touch my forehead again, blood comes away and I feel a sudden sting.

At this moment Caleb comes down the stairs and is about to give Tobias the shirt when he gapes at me. Mom gets up and escorts me to our bathroom. I sit on the toilet seat, and she kneels in front of me washing the blood off. She puts a bandage on and tells me "now you have to be more graceful daughter I suppose I could adjust the hem a bit too." I smile "yes mother, i'll do better thank you." I stand up with her help and we walk back to the kitchen. The boy's are already washing dishes and I rush over to help. The adults are now in the living room talking about Jeanine, the Erudite leader. We finish the dishes and walk to the living room. I pick up my attempt at knitting, Caleb reads a book and Tobias stokes the fire place with dry wood. We listen to the adults talk for some time before the Eatons leave and we head to bed. I let my hair down from it's tight bun and take off my grey dress and trade it for a grey nightgown. I sleep curled under my blankets and have the strangest dream.

It's a free period at school, and the only people at school that day are the abnegation and the dauntless. The Dauntless want to climb the sculpture in front of school. One of them makes a bet with me. "I bet the stiff couldn't make it five feet up in her raggedy old boots." I challenge him back "I could make it higher than you could meat neck." It wasn't a lie the dauntless boy was extremely fat with a neck as thick as my torso, which was very small. The boy snarls and responds "fine lets go." Everyone clears way and on three we start to climb. I pull myself up the first two feet off the ground when the boy shoves his boot in my face and I fall to the concrete. Everyone laughs at me, now I have mud on my face and blood gushing out of my nose. My hands are scraped and my butt hurts from the impact. I get back up my palms scraped raw and begin to climb again. After three minutes of climbing my hands start bleeding from my earlier scrapes and I'm nearly caught up to the boy who is now sweating like a pig. I'm passing him, I climb faster, then something horrifying happens. A beefy hand wraps around my skinny ankle, he snarls rips my body down without any effort seemingly involved. I fall down down down anticipating the hard concrete on my skin. But instead strong arms catch me and envelope me in their safety. I look up and see Tobias's deep blue eyes staring down at me. "Hi Tris" is what he says before I jolt awake with a start. The sun is shining in through my window and my forehead HURTS, it is my first real injury after all


	2. Meeting the Pedrads

I get up and change into some grey slacks, a tight grey undershirt and grey button up jacket. I slip on my battered brown boots and tie the laces tight. Then I put my hair up into and equally tight bun. I grab my backpack off the floor and head downstairs.

Mom is cooking eggs and toast, Caleb takes over for her and she leads me to the bathroom again. She takes off the bandage on my forehead and washes off dried blood. She smiles at me. "Well Beatrice it looks like it has scabbed over, you should be ok without a bandage for the day." I smile at her and give her my thanks before walking to the kitchen and setting the table.

We all eat and then Caleb and I walk to school. I look over at my tall brother, it isn't fair how we're less than a year apart in age and he still towers over me. "Hey Caleb?" "Yes Beatrice" he replies. "what was in your bag that made it so heavy?" I ask as I fidget with a loose thread on my jacket.

"You shouldn't ask questions Beatrice, it's selfish." "You're right I'm sorry" I respond plainly. Caleb sighs and looks down at me "BUT to answer your question, it was books." I dont respond I just nod my head. When we get to school and part ways I notice eyes on me, a lot of eyes. That's when it hits me they're all staring at my injured forehead, after all it isn't common for an Abnegation child to be hurt.

I go through my classes quickly and am headed to my locker for my second to last period when an all too familiar event occurs. A greasy dark haired Erudite boy two years older than me steps in front me. He smirks before grabbing my jacket and ripping it off. My tight undershirt reveals most of my arms. He grabs the collar of that too and slams my back into a locker.

Everyone is watching, I want to cry but I can't it's not in my nature. My boots leave the ground as he lifts me higher, stretching out my shirt. "He laughs, do something Stiff." "You must have gotten that scar somewhere?!" "You get in a fight, fall over yourself or boohoo did daddy hit you because he was tired of looking at your big nose?" I close my eyes and wait for Eric to leave me alone. He pulls me forward and slams me into the locker again, "answer me stiff!"

"I fell" I manage to croak out. He drops me to the ground and his boots slams into my stomache, I curl into a ball and groan in pain, wishing for everything to stop. For everyone to stop staring even for someone to step in and do something. He pulls back his tough boot and kicks it in my face. Blood pours out my nose, he kicks again and my right eye bursts with stars. He's about to kick again when a dauntless boy tackles him to the ground.

I notice this boy from my english class, come to think of it he's in most of my classes. He's a handsome tanned skinned boy named Uriah. He punches Eric repeadly and I stay in my curled ball of blood, I don't cry. I can't. After what seems an eternity the boy stand up and walks over to me, all I see is his thick black rubber boots. He crouchs down and grins, his brow furrowing. "You're not crying" he inquires.

I sit up with pounding in my head I latch onto the sides of my head and groan. I look up at the boy's chocolate colored eyes, I stare into them with a high intensity before saying "I don't cry." He nods as if thats a perfectly fit explanation. A boy who must be his brother comes storming through. He looks exactly like Uriah.

"What the hell is going on!" He glances at me then looks at Uriah then at Eric. "Oh hell no, I though he learned his lesson from Susan." Susan was beat unconcious by Eric last quarter this was the boy who "saved her". Susan also happens to be my neighbor and Caleb's obviouse crush, although their feelings seem to go both ways. The boy looks at me "You ok stiff?"

Uriah scowls at the boy who must be his brother. "Zeke don't, shes different dude." I stand up, grab my jacket a storm out of the school, Uriah chases after me. "Wait" he calls out. I spot Tobias sitting on the school steps reading a book I can't see the title of. He looks up and sees me and jumps to his feet. Tobias runs to the door and grabs me by the shoulders "Are you ok, Bea."

I look at him startled "Bea?" He shakes his head, "who did this." Tobias looks angry, we're not supposed to get angry at people like that. "It doesn't matter I tell him cooly." "Yes it does" he retorts. Uriah suddely butts in "Don't worry I handeled it." "come on Beatrice, i'm gonna fix you up at my place." He takes my hand and we start walking home. Uriah follows "I wanna talk to you Beatrice." "Then talk." "You didn't cry after all those hits, you didn't even look scared." "whats your point" I snap at him confused.

"I dont know" he responds slowly, "but i'll protect you from Eric." "No." "What do you mean no" inquiries Uriah. "I wanna protect myself" I respond before I myself know what I'm saying, what I'm suggesting. He smirks, meet me at the school entrance tonight at 12 pm. The brown eyed boy runs off before I can say anything. What could we possibly do at the closed school, that late. Then I think to my previous statement "I wanna protect myself." Was Uriah gonna-no he couldn't possibly want to, so i'm just gonna stop thinking about it and getting my hopes up.

Tobias brings me inside his house and leads me upstairs to his bedroom. it looks similar to mine a plain bed, basic desk and dresser with one window. He sits me down on his bed before kneeling down and pulling out a first aid kit. He looks up at my questioning gaze and says "It's for emergencies." I nod slightly suspicious of him lying, we don't have a first aid kit in our house. Sure we have a few bandages but nothing much.

He wipes the blood off my face, and puts a bandaid on my forehead and cheek. He gives me an ice pack for the huge bruise forming on my stomache. We still have half an hour before Tobias's dad comes home from work so we talk about what Uriah must have meant about us meeting up with him. Tobias thinks hes gonna teach me to fight, but what crazy person would try to train abnegation kids? Besides I was trying not to get my hopes up about something so utterly ridiculous.

I head home, where Caleb is sitting with mom and dad wrapping up his story of how I got beat up. They see me and stare, realizing what Caleb just told them is true. Mom gets up and grabs my face in her hands "oh Beatrice are you alright." "I'm fine mom, it's just some mean Erudite boy." "ERUDITE", dad practically yells jumping off the couch. He's muttering "No Erudite lays his hands on my daughter." Then he storms out the door in the direction of the bus stop. "who patched you up" mom asks. "Tobias did", I respond. "Well, we'll have to stop by later to give a proper thanks."

I look up at my mom and ask her something that Eric had told me. "Mom is my nose big." She looks at me stunned, "Beatrice we do not worry about our appearances's there is a reason we dont have mirrors in this house." I only nod at her response because it's all I can do. I'll always be abnegation, I love our community and what we stand for but sometimes I want something more. Sometimes I just want to be careless and free, and being in abnegation neglects all those wants and desires.

"Mom, can I skip dinner and go to bed now, i'm just really worn out?" This was a lie I just wanted to get enough rest for when I meet up with Uriah later. She sighs but then nods "sure dear, don't forget about your homework." I nod and go up the stairs with a fake yawn. I change into pajamas and set my alarm for 11:40 pm. When I wake up I turn off my alarm as quick as possible and eagerly change into my gym clothes: Baggy grey shorts and a grey long sleeve shirt, just in case what I'm hoping happens, happens.

It's this moment I realize I can't just walk out the front door the stairs are way too creaky and there's no way I could sneak back in even if I could get out because the door has an automatic lock. I look over at my window. It's not big but then again neither am I. I have never opened the window before and knowing abnegation I doubt anyone has.

I trudge over to the old window and slip my sweaty fingers under the bottom lip and yank it up with all my strength. It groans and goes up an inch. I reposition my hands to the top of the window and push up, this time I get two inches. I put both my palms under the now partially open window and push it open, this time it gives way and goes up all the way.

I'm on the second floor but luckily theres a huge tree right by my window. I crawl out the small opening and latch onto the branch by my window. I catwalk across the branch until i'm at the trunk and shimmy my way to the ground. It will be a five minute walk to the school hopefully the boys are already there waiting for me. Soon i'm at the school entrance Uriah and his brother "Zeke" are there, but Tobias is no where to be seen.

Zeke tries apologizing for calling me a stiff but I cut him off, "It doesn't matter it's what I am." Which is true I'm abnegation. He shakes his head, "If it's what you were you wouldn't be here." I fall silent pondering what he said. It was selfish to show up here, and doing so i've broken and least five different rules. That doesn't mean i'm no longer Abenagtion and that my selfless qualties are all gone now and replaced with those of a Dauntless.

"And Beatrice you can't wear a long sleeve for the things we're gonna be doing tonight" Zeke comments. I look at him with full curiosity. Zeke grabs my right sleeve and in a swift movement rips the entire thing off then does the same to the left sleeve. You can see my shoulders, my sports bra and half of my thin stomache. Uriah looks at Zeke in utter shock "dude you can't just rip girl's clothes off like that!"

Zeke just shrugs and drops the sleeves on the ground. This is the moment Tobias shows up, hes wearing a grey hoodie and knee length cotton gym shorts. Uriah and Zeke both have on basketball shorts and muscle tank tops. Uriah glares at Tobias "dude come on take off the hoodie."

He shakes his head pulling off the grey hoodie, he's wearing a dark grey tshirt underneath that hugs his skinny body, you can see his ribs. I can't talk about him though because you can see my ribs. Uriah scrunches up his nose "do the abnegation starve you guys, I can see both of y'alls ribs." "We eat the same thing everyday." Tobias shrugs and mutters not everyday, but I'm the only one who heard that.

Zeke asks what we eat and when I tell him his lips twitches and his eyebrows furrow like it's the grossest thing he's ever heard. "We need to get these two some real food" is all Zeke says. Uriah claps his hands together, "So we're here to train you guys to be dauntless." I gape, I had never even considered transferring. Sure it would be cool to train and learn to fight, but full on transferring? I don't know if I could do that to my family. I loved to watch the Dauntless jump off the trains and climb the giant sculpture and sometimes imagined myself doing those things but never REALLY thought about transferring. Tobias nods his head like it's a completely reasonable thing to be said. I mean I guess he has to choose his faction in two years but he hasn't even taken his aptitude test yet. Maybe this is a good opportunity for me to figure out which one I want to do, be.

Uriah shows us how to warm up and then Zeke leads us all on a paced run, apparently this builds stamina, our hearts will be stronger and eventually we'll get faster and better. When we stop the Pedrads have hardly broken a sweat and Tobias doesn't look all that tired either, and surprisingly I'm not gasping for breath. So we run for another twenty minutes, this time I am tired and I collapse on the grass laughing. Uriah and Zeke grin at each other and at the same time say "Running high."

I just keep laughing and cooing while Tobias looks around confused. Uriah bends down and picks me up before throwing me over his shoulder "Come here Trissy." My hair falls everywhere out of it's ponytail, "whos Trissy?" He sets me on my feet and laughs at how short I am, "You are he smiles." I giggle and spin around in circles "runnings fun". "Alright" says Zeke "everyone come here you're gonna learn the first thing about self defense."

I walk over to where the boys are gathered. Zeke demonstrates on Uriah, then Tobias and I try it but they correct our stances and moves as we go. We jog back to the school at 2 am and I walk home as cool down after thanking the Pedrads, and agreeing to come back tomorrow night. This went on for weeks, eventually we could fight, throw knives, run long distances and with great speed and we were learning how to jump on the night trains tonight. We've been training for three months, I've noticed more muscle in my arms and legs and i'm more confident now as well, it's easier to fit in to something you don't like if you have something to look forward to.


	3. I wanna be stronger

Right now I have to get to school. I throw on a long grey skirt, a blouse and a cardigan all of which are old and handed down in different shades of grey. I pull my hair up in it's usual bun and pull on my boots. I trot downstairs tired because I stayed out training too late last night.

I quickly eat breakfast and leave without Caleb earlier than usual with the excuse of helping my teachers before class starts, when really I'm meeting Tobias and the Pedrads at the park to "hang out". I speed walk there and meet them in one of the giant castle towers where all of our colors are hidden from view.

Uriah hands me this thing called a muffin It's like a sticky bread but with fruit inside it, i've grown quite fond of them since he started giving them to me. Of course they're not allowed in abnegation and i've been way hungrier than usual from all of our training. I've come to think more often now.

Why is it selfish to want to eat food with taste? Why is being able to defend yourself selfish? I feel even more distant from my faction now more than ever, as I enjoy my tasteful breakfast. Zeke teases me often saying I might be going through a growth spurt and that's why I'm so hungry, I just stick my tongue out at him.

When it's time to go to school Uriah and Zeke leave the tower first then tell Tobias and I when no ones watching so we can come out too. Then we all walk to school together. At one point Zeke swings me on his back and gives me a piggyback ride, but stops when he sees Erudite kids glaring at us, they won't even know it was me we all look the same to those snobs. Uriah tells me I look better with my hair down but I'm not allowed to take it out of it's bun.

I do wish I could take it out like I do for bedtime and sometimes training. Maybe it's because I don't want to look abnegation, but maybe it's more because Uriah and I think even Tobias likes it that way. I don't know why all of a sudden I care what my friends think of me but I just do. Uriah and I walk to first period English together and the day goes pretty smoothly. Then one of my favorite classes comes up-gym.

I wear shorts and a long sleeve, we're supposed to run a mile today then there's group relays picked at random of course. For the mile I wiped it out in barley five minutes, without breaking a sweat and not panting for breath or water. This shocked everyone, but they haven't seen my speed yet.

we were put into four person groups my three partners is two Candors Christina and Peter and the Erudite Eric. I don't think he ever got in trouble because I ran out and that apparently means there was no proof of the incident. I guess for there to be proof I would have had to have been knocked out like Susan. Our group decided Christina will run first then Eric, Peter and i'll go last.

When our turn comes we all stand in position. Christina runs fast but not great and hands it off to Eric who bolts to Peter, as soon as he hands Peter the baton he collapses gasping for breath. Peter charges towards me and practically throws the baton at me. I run faster than everyone on my team and make it to the finish in 6 seconds. Our final time was the top one 42.6.

Eric tried to take all the credit but everyone knew it was me. Peter came running up to me and grabbed me by the waist swinging me in a circle "Damn I love you stiff" he yelled still spinning me around. In all the commotion my hair band fell out and my hair came loose, so as he spun me my hair flung around. When he set me down I smoothed my hair down, a good amout of people gaped.

Stiff's can't wear their hair down so they've probably never seen it before. A boy in the back shouted shes kind of cute with her hair down. At that I blush…HARD and drop to the floor in search of my hair tie. No one has ever called me cute before and for some reason I can not handle all of this extra attention I'm receiving. "I need a hair band" I mutter in frustration. The coach is trying to hand me a chocolate bar as reward for my team winning the relay competition, I wave it away "I'm not allowed to eat that." Everyone begins talking about their opinions on how I can't eat chocolate and I storm away to find an abnegation teacher.

I wouldn't normally care but I don't want to get in trouble. Eventually when I find one she leads me to her desk and opens a drawer, theres a little cup full of hair bands. She takes one out and against my insistence put my hair up herself in a bun tighter than I would usually put it. Then she tells me to go back to class. When I get back my team is splitting up the chocolate bar and Christina is trying to get me to eat some. "It's not allowed in abnegation and it wouldn't be selfless to accept" I reply. Eric groans and rips "my share" of chocolate out of her hand and pops it in his mouth. Christina glares at him but doesn't say anything. Class ends soon after and we all go to our next period. No one really talked about the relay race because they didn't want to admit losing to a stiff.

I'm in my last class of the day- math. I'm pretty good with numbers but I don't show off about it because that brings other down and there for is selfish. I take my seat in the back of the room while the teacher passes out warm ups. Lets see the problem is 25=7+2x. It's a new topic for the rest of the seventh grade class but it's pretty straight forward, x=9. I write down my answer, but don't raise my hand or make a comment.

When the class ends I meet up with the Pedrads at the park after school as always. "Hey Trissy" Uriah calls out with a huge smile. "Bea!" Zeke calls to me. I wave with a shy grin and walk over to them. They have decided Beatrice is too much of a mouthful and too abnegation. So now i'm either called Bea, Trissy or Tris. We all sit on the swings and talk about training. Uriah thinks I need to work more with my speed than strength because it's what i'm better at.

"I don't think so" I reply. "I want to get better at what I'm not good at." Zeke snorts "well you're pretty good at everything." I shrug "Yeah but i'm not strong I have no strength in my core." I slide my fingers up and down the swing chains to busy my fingers. Zeke ponders my response for a moment before his face lights up.

He whispers something in Uriah's ear and his face lights up in excitment. "Zeke she's in grey we could never." Zeke grins and pulls out a draw string bag, that must be his bag for his gym clothes. He pulls out a pair of black shorts and a tank top. He tosses them at me, "Go change we're going to the gym." I had wanted to go to the gym but it was too risky, I didn't have the clothes and considering how weak I am I would get caught right away.

Now that I'm stronger and have some sort of skills it'll be easier to blend in dispite my "stiff" appearence and attitude. I go into one of the towers and pull the shorts on under my skirt, then shove the skirt in my bag along with the cardigan and blouse. Then I pull on the tank top, and let me hair fall down my shoulders.

I come out holding up the huge shorts so they don't fall down my waist. Uriah pulls two little strings in the front extremely tight before tying it up, they're still huge but it's better. Uriah grins then hands me his leather jacket and a pair of running shoes from his gym bag. I put on the jacket with excitment, because it makes me feel even more Dauntless. Uriah's arms have lots of muscle on them and the shirt is tight on his core so you can see a six pack forming on his young body.

Uriah and Zeke lead me to the gym and tell me they have more equipment here. We walk in, there's Dauntless of all ages everywhere. Some punching huge bags on the wall others lifting huge pieces of metal with straining looks on their faces. Zeke leads me to a bench that people appear to lay on. He explains "this is bench press, you use it to get stronger." I nod enthusiasticly.

Uriah lays down on the bench and says "yo spot me bro." Zeke nods after adding weights to the metal bar. Uriah lifts it out of it's holder down to his chest then up again, while Zeke has his hands ready to catch the bar if he drops it. Uriah lifts it six times takes a thirty second break and does this four more times. "Alright Trissy your turn, you should probably start with the bar alone." I nod and lay down on the bench.

Zeke pulls off all the weight, leaving the 15 pound bar. I grab the bar like Uriah did as I bring it down it's starts to wobble so I have to slow down to steady it. I lift the bar ten time with ease. I put the bar back in it"s holder and sit up. "It's too easy" I complain to Zeke. He nods and adds a five pound weight to each side.

This time it's much more difficult to get six done but I manage. I do it twice more with a lot of Strain. Then on the fourth time I get five, my arms on fire. The bar rests on my chest and I groan as I lift it, I nearly drop it on my face but Uriah quickly grabs the bar and puts it back. "That is why we have spotters, he explains." "So Bea next time we can up the weight just a little bit."

"What's happening is you're tearing your muscles and when they heal-" "they heal stronger" I finish for him. "That's right" he smiles. Uriah takes me over to the punching bags and demonstrates how to use them. He plants his feet and balls his hands into fists. He explains to keep thumbs outside of the fist so you don't punch too hard and break them.

He punches the bag and knocks it back a few feet, then demonstrates with his feet. I copy his stance ball my hands and punch the tough leather bag. It's hurts my fist and barely even moves. He puts his hand on the core of my stomache. "Put tension here" he says. His hand is big and calloused, and it makes me blush.

I put all my tension in my core and swing again, the bag moves a little bit this time. I continue to punch it over and over until it moves nearly as far as Uriah could get it. Then I start kicking, which I find is harder but makes it move a bit more. Uriah smiles at my progress but pulls me away when a couple of my knuckles split open. Now we're at the knife station.

I pick one up already aware how to throw one. I release it in the direction of the targets and hit it dead center for all ten knives i'm handed. We stop throwing and Uriah says I have to get home soon. we go behind the gym and I change quick and give him back all the Dauntless clothes before rushing home. I tell mom and dad I was helping in the community garden after school and thats why I had split knuckles and was late.

Everyday after school I went to the gym and it was to the point where I could lift more than my body weight, that's when Zeke introduced me to push ups and pulls up. I could do a bunch of those with ease before the work actually came in. I feel like i'm finally getting stronger and tonight Tobias and I are supposed to have a real fight, I have learned Tobias is super fast a lot faster than Uriah and even Zeke. Tonight we're gonna run 13 miles to this creek Zeke wants to show us and then we're gonna run back, apparently he wants us to "fight under the moonlight" and the moon shines epic over this particular creek. So we're gonna be running a marathon tonight. I stayed home from school today pretending to be really sick. Really i just wanted to get enough sleep for tonight.


	4. Oops

I sleep through dinner and a half hour before we're supposed to leave I gourge myself with protein drinks and bars Uriah gave me yesterday to prepare for this. I change into my torn long sleeve from the first day of training and shorts, and put on Uriah's old running shoes he gave me. I pull my hair up in a ponytail and wait.

I'm really excited being honest I want to impress Uriah. I don't really know how I feel but how I feel towards Uriah is different. And I want more than anything for Uriah to have this feeling I have for him for me too. I have a few minutes left so I sneak out my window jump out the tree land with three rolls then jog down to the school. Uriah and Zeke are stretching and Tobias is downing a prework out shake. I stand by Uriah and copy his warm up's.

"This is gonna be the farthest I've ever run" I tell him stretching my hamstring. He smiles his goofy grin "yeah me too." "You're such a liar" I accuse him. He laughs at my comeback "No really, it is." I chuckle and despite what seemed like hours of stretching soon we're all running behind Zeke who leads the way the creek.

The whole way there is old paths through the woods. Even then I'm terrified someone is gonna see us through a light patch of trees and the street lamps will give us way. So me being me I'm constantly glancing around making sure we're out of sight and no one is around. The first half of the way there is really easy, but as the ground elevates and my legs become sore I realize just how much of a workout this really is.

When we get there I'm completely exhausted sweat soaks my shirt causing it to stick to my stomache and my socks feel two pounds heavier than before. I collapse on the ground laughing triumphantly. Uriah lays next to me and laughs with me. Hot Salty sweat dries the edges of my blonde hair to my forehead and I feel it running down my throat, and back.

Zeke is pulling off his bag and tosses granola bars and protein shakes at everyone. "Thanks Ezzie" I say with a smile, licking my dry lips. Ever since I learned Zeke's full name is Ezekiel I started calling him Ezzie. He obviously doesn't like it but he doesn't seem to mind if i'm the only one who call him it. We all munch on our snacks when Zeke jumps up and stands at the lake's edge.

"Alright Ladies get in position because i'm leading this yoga session" He flips his nonexistent hair, and he says the statement in a ridiculous accent, waving his finger around. We all follow his amazingly stupid moves which include the "the chicken walk", "The dinosaur fight" and "the donut dance", personally I think the third was the best. Out of no where Zeke backflips into the creek, I didn't even know he could backflip.

Tobias without hesitation jumps in after him. I laugh as their hair starts sticking to their forheads. Then I feel familiar hands on my waist grabbing me. I scream out "Put me down Pedrad" but he just laughs and throws me in the creek with the others. Uriah strikes a "heroic" pose depicting the superhero superman he told me about. I grab Uriah's ankle and yank him in after me and he cries out a yelp before falling in one his back. Tobias calls out "Chicken fight" from atop Zeke's shoulders. I glance at Uriah and he nods with a determined grin. I've never been in a chicken fight but I can guess where this is headed.

Uriah kneels down for me and I jump onto his shoulders and he walks over to the other team. Me and Tobias hit and push each other but Uriah is hanging on to me so tight I doubt I'll fall off. That's when I decide to stand up on Uriah's shoulders, I whisper my plan and he quickly agrees.

As I stand up he wobbles and grabs onto me feet to make sure I don't fall. I launch myself at Tobias knocking him and Zeke over. We're all laughing and dunking each other under and having a good time. After a while we get out of the water and practice our fighting. And before I know it it's time to go home.

As we run home I find it's much more difficult than before but i'll be damned if i'm gonna start walking. The stinky water weighs down my clothes, but eventually drys. By the time I'm back in my window and changing for bed, I hear footsteps of multiple voices I don't recognize. I hide my clothes in baggier ones inside my dresser drawer, and bolt into bed and getting into a believable sleep position. Two seconds later my door is creaking open.

"See" my fathers voice says "Safely in bed no mischief." Someone walks into my room, then someone's shaking my shoulder. I groan softly and squint my eyes. The shaking becomes stronger so I quickly bolt up and hit my head on someones jaw.

He snaps back angry "I'm so sorry- I start but am cut off. "Oh no it's fine Beatrice, I'm sorry for waking you" says a tall figure with dark hair and peircings. A Dauntless. "Whats going on" I ask in my best confused look. "Oh we just want a look around." "Is there something you're looking for, can I help you?" "Yes" says the Dauntless man. "Why were you seen sneaking out for the past week, some times in Dauntless clothing?"

I stammer for a moment "I think you have mistaken." The man shakes his head "I think not." He opens the drawer where I hid the clothes and rifles through it before he finds the running shoes. He chucks them on the ground then finds the other clothes Abnegation banned and throws those too. Then he rips my blanket off, look at you you're all sweaty. "I am not" I reply defensivly.

"Your hair is matted with sweat and your skin is sticky because it had begun to dry, and it smells awful." I've been caught and theres nothing I can do to reverse it or justify what i've done. I fall off my bed and onto my bruised knees, and have a huge moment of vulnerability. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble I just didn't want to be beat up anymore. The Dauntless are so admirable the way they jump off trains and I didn't think it would matter. I won't do it again just please don't make me factionless and PLEASE don't punish my father for my actions." The man smiles down at me, "making you factionless would be quite the waste."

A look of pure confusion crosses my face. What does he mean? I stutter "W-W-What do you mean?" "You'll see tomorrow Beatrice, come to the office first thing tomorrow morning" Now what in the hell does that mean?!

**So this is my first author's note and I just want to say, this isn't the MOST interesting chapter but the next few should spice things up a bit and YES I will be skipping to the choosing ceremony soon, so stick with me. Also I never understood the hype about reviews but now I do and would really appreciate any support or constructive criticism you have. **


	5. Date, Move?

The next morning I got dressed, I ate and left. Passing by the park and not stopping to talk with the Pedrads hurt but I knew I couldn't do it. So I went to school and went straight to the office.

The man from last night is in the office and so is Jeanine Matthews. They're both sitting across the desk. Jeanine gestures for me to sit down so of course I do. She clears her throat and begins.

"Now you've already met Max" She says pointing to the dark haired man. I gulp, my legs are sore from last night. "Beatrice, we could or rather should make you factionless, but Max here says he saw real potential." Max looks at me with a glint in his eye "your mother was Dauntless you know."

Jeanine interupts "And that is the only reason you won't be factionless, because your mother was Dauntless and obviously that line of thinking was passed down to you." "Thank you" I manage to say. Max starts talking again "Beatrice, we have a deal for you." My head snaps up, "Deal, I thought this was just a mistake."

Jeanine shakes her head and Max scoffs. "Beatrice you'll be joing Dauntless NOW." "If we train you right you'll be the perfect soldier, look how much you've accomplished on your own." "Bu-t-t-t my parents." "you'll still live with them, but you will dress, act and be Dauntless." "When you turn 16 you'll officially join us and go into inititation."

My face glows "Really now?" Max nods and slides a stack of black clothing across the table to me. then he smirks leans across the table and pulls out my hair. I jump up and run to the nearest bathroom to change into my new clothes.

Max shouts there will be more where that came from. My new clothes consist of tight black jeans with holes in the knees, a maroon t-shirt and black combat boots and of course best of all a dauntless leather jacket. I smooth my hair down and run out the bathroom and all the way to the park.

Uriah's there glancing down the street I usually walk up. His back turned I jump on him laughing, Tobias and Zeke are gaping and when he sees me his reaction is similar. Uriah starts to panic "Beatrice you can't wear Dauntless clothes out in public, especially not this close to the Abnegation sector." I laugh "it's ok Max said i'm Dauntless now!"

"MAX" shout Zeke and Uriah. I take a deep breath and explain "I got caught last night and this morning Jeanine and Max told me i'm joining Dauntless now…" Zeke stammers "Where will you live?" "I'll still be with my parents." Uriah shakes his head "that's not Jeanine."

"But beside that that's great news we don't need to diguise you anymore." I look over at Tobias he looks upset, jealouse. I walk over and pull him into a hug, "I'm sorry Tobias." he shakes his head "No Bea this is great news."

We walk to school and the only thing I get is stares especially during attendance when I told my teachers to call me Tris. The Dauntless borns don't seem to like it but that's only because they haven't seen what I can do yet.

During our free period Uriah takes me to the huge sculpture and I climb it with everyone else. Just like in my dream people bet on me but this time I make it to the top and prove myself. Uriah and I wait for Zeke at the end of the day but he doesn't show so we walk towards the Dauntless neighborhood, I don't want to go home quite yet.

We stop at a small corner store and he buys this thing called Icecream. It's hands down the best thing i've ever had in my life. He laughs as I groan at the amazing invention icecream.

We sit down on a bench and talk about all the things we're gonna do now that im free. That's when he looks at me right in the eye. He whispers "Your eyes are really beautiful Tris." All I can do is stare and melt from his eyes locking with mine.

We find ourselves slowly leaning into eachother, when something I thought impossible for someone like me happened. He gently grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me toward him. Our lips grazed eachother before finally they locked.

Uriah's lips moved against mine, his tongue grazed my lower lip, what seemed eternity later we slowly broke apart. We stared into eachother's eyes and he whispered "Tris you are the most amazing, smartest and strongest girl I have ever met." I just stare at him.

He stands up and pulls me into a hug, he isn't gentle he wraps his strong arms around me and holds me in a protective hug. It's amazing, really. I whisper back "you make me brave, and I love you for it." He takes my hand in his and walks me home making sure I get inside before walking home himself.

My family is all seated and eating dinner, obviously Max or Jeanine told them about my transfer. "Beatrice Prior" my dad scolds, "Just because you're Dauntless- he winces at the word- doesn't mean our family rules don't apply to you."

"Dad come one, I need to train." Mom cuts in as well "honey she does need to follow our rules but perhaps she should have a later curfew to train and make friends with her peers." Dad scoffs at that, "she can stay out until 6:30 anything else needs to be consulted with me."

I nod "thank you daddy." then I run up to my room. Everything is gone. My desk is replaced with a new sleek oak one with self defense and dieting books stacked up on it, as well as a computer. My dresser is replaced with one matching the desk and is filled with tons of new Dauntless clothes.

My bed is huge and has maroon sheets and a black comforter. My window has black curtains. I have a new book bag, and a first aid kit with bandages and other supplies inside. On my bed is a small rectangular box, I open it and inside is an iphone. I've heard of them before but never actually had one before.

I turn on the device and my first message is from "unknow" and says hope you like your new room. as well as the furniture upgrade theres posters of the best dauntless to ever live on my walls as well as inspirational quotes and pictures.

I found that anything abnegation from my blankets to my clothes is gone. I softly smile to myself and for the rest of the night I try out my new computer and phone. When I wake up in the morning I change into black leather-y pants and a maroon t-shirt. I roll up the sleeve of the shirt and wrap a black wind breaker around my waist. I pull my hair into a high pony tail and put on some black boots, that I lace on super tight.

I put my new phone in my back pocket and grab my new book bag then head downstairs. I eat quietly with my family, I can tell dad and Caleb do not like the circumstance but my mom seems a little more understanding. I just can't believe she used to be Dauntless and she never told me or even hinted it in any way.

After finishing my plain toast, I leap from my seat and bound out the door to meet up with the Pedrad's and Tobias. At the park Uriah is waiting, smiling and Zeke is nearby talking with Tobias. When I get there Uriah wraps me in a hug with a huge grin on his face.

I back from him a couple steps and pull out my phone. I hold it infront of him and ask him "how do I add number's to this?" He smiles and takes it from my hand and after a minute hands it too me. He added his phone number and his contact reads "Blindgly Sexy Guy".

I laugh at his smug smirk and then text him "I'm not blind yet". He types something and then shows me his phone, he put my contact under "Hot Shorty", I gape and playfully smack him. He takes my small hand in his and we walk to school.

I go through my classes and when gym comes along I'm glad to find out we're doing the pacer test, i'm glad because this means I can prove myself to the other dauntless. So at each beep I run with ease across the gym.

Eventually everyone that's left is dauntless and even some of them look tired. I'm not tired but that probably is because I ran 26 miles and this is nothing in comparison. Soon a dauntless girl Lynn and I are the only ones left. Eventually her face turns purple and she stops. I run a few more but then… arms wrap around my waist and i'm thrown over Uriah's shoulder.

I scream a squeal and laugh as he spins round in a circle. He sets me down and I punch his shoulder, he chuckles and defends "You already won Trissy." The dauntless are congradulating me and they actually seems geniune about it too, which is nice.

At the end of the day Uriah and I go to the gym, we're there for about an hour when he suggests we do something fun. He takes me to a really big building with a huge neon sign that reads "BOWLING". "Whats bowling', I ask Uriah curiously. He just smiles, grabs my hand and leads me inside the building, claiming it's a surprise.

Inside is a huge shelf full of battered shoes and another shelf full of huge multi colored balls. Theres a second lower level where there are 12 huge lanes that have white objects at the end. I watch closely as a brunette throws one of the balls and it rolls on the lane and knocks over roughly half of the objects. "So we try to hit those things with the ball-?" "The pins" Uriah corrects.

"That's interesting" I reply. "It's fun, trust me." "ok" I respond because I do trust him. Once we start I realise, that it is fun. Uriah laughs at how my shoe size is only a 5. My ball is a bright pink and is really light compared to his. I find that bowling is actually pretty difficult at first, and so to make it "fair" Uriah's buys us a second round.

After a while he walks away and comes back with a huge cup filled with blue ice shavings with two straws, a small food basket with yellow wedges of something and two triangles of bread with red sauce and what I reognize as melted cheese on top.

I learn that the drink is called a blueberry slushie, the wedges are french fries and the triangles are slices of pizza. I love all of the foods and am unsure of if i'll ever eat abnegation's mushy peas again.

Uriah laughs as I grab the sids of my heads groaning after taking huge gulps of the slushie. I looks at him and in between laughs he's saying "brainfreeze, brainfreeze." When the icy sensation goes away I reply "one's brain cannot freeze from a drink."

"It's an expression Trissy." I giggle at him as he uses a fry as a mustache and wiggles his eyebrows at me. After we finish he takes my hand and leads me to another part of the bowling alley. It's a room full of huge machines some have toys others not. Uriah breathes out "the arcade."

I smile as he pulls me in and leads me to a huge glass box full of stuffed animals and a giant claw like thing dangling in the corner. He pops a quarter into a slot and manuevers the claw above a purple giraffe. He smashes a red button and the claw goes down and latches around the Giraffes torso. The claw lifts and drops the animal in a slot.

Uriah rips the animal out from a little slot and holds it in my face. "I'm Mr. Tickles" he says as he makes the animal "tickle" me. After and couple second of this he starts tickling me himself cornering me into the wall as I laugh at his goofy attitude.

When he stops he hands me the animal and says with a lopsided grin "for you". I smile and pull him in a hug, "thank you, for everything." He smiles i'm not doing anything just getting you caught up on the life you should have.

I take his hand and we leave the bowling alley, Because it is almost my curfew. Before I run into my house I peck Uriah on the corner of his mouth and run inside blushing. I look out the kitchen window and he's smiling waving at me. My mom stands next to me and gasps "Is that Hana's boy." "Uriah, Uriah Pedrad" I say with a smile.

"A bunch of Hellions boys like him are" my father interrupts. I glare at him icily before running up to my room. The next morning I wake up with a start, my mom is crying and begging in my doorway and a bunch of dauntless are moving all my things.

I jump up and crow "What's going on here, where are you taking that?" I demand to one of the movers boxing up my computer. Jeanine walks in, "You're being moved to the dauntless compound, theres a family willing to take you in and raise you properly. We found this environment isn't nourishing for your growth."

"That's bullshit" I spout the word I heard other Dauntless kids saying when we got extra homework. Jeanine just smiles takes my arm and throws me in a black car in front of my house. It isn't fair she said I would live with my parents.

Oh god Uriah was right, Jeanine lied to me. Who could fill my mom's shoes, no one even if they're a current Dauntless family. When we arrive at the compound Jeanine takes me to one of the apartments. A woman opens the door and smiles.

"This must be Beatrice!" "The names Tris, I correct snidly." "well hello Tris, and welcome home." I half glare "This isn't my home." She tilts her head to the side, "Oh dear I know this is hard." I stay quiet as she leads me inside and introduces me to her daughter Marlene, a girl with dark brown hair pretty. Then to an older girl that must be her clone, her name is Lauren. The dauntless movers start bringing my furniture into the spare room, which is I guess mine now.

Marlene seems excited but i'm just not ready to get to know this girl yet. One of the mover tosses Mr. Tickles on the floor and I quickly scoop him up and lay him on my bed, my mind drifts to Uriah. I walk out and find my way to where a bunch of dauntless are eating.

This must be some sort of cafeteria. I scan the crowd until I see a tan boy with dark hair. I run up to him, tears finally welling in my eyes. "Tris he exclaims", pulling me into a tight hug. I blubber out "They're taking me away from my parents." "Shit" he mutters "I new Jeanine was up to something, i'm so sorry Trissy." I sniffle through tears "It's not your fault."

**So, I know their kiss was kind of lame BUT they're 13 and it's their first kiss I didn't want to make it too extreme. As they get older the romance will be a bit better. But for now i'm guessing you see who I ship. Uriah and Tris I mean Fourtris is ok but Uriah is funny, Divergent, placed second in her year and Four is too cynical for my liking. So like last time I would really appreciate if you took a minute or two to leave a review because everything helps! **


	6. Choose

It's been almost three years since then, I eventually grew to think of Marlene and Lauren as sisters and Dauntless as my home. It took a long time for a day to pass without me thinking of Abnegation or my family.

I remember distinctly staring at the Abnegation at school and wishing just once to have my hair in a bun again to tell my family I love them. I never saw Caleb at school, I knew it wasn't a coincidence. Caleb was smart, Jeanine probably switched all his classes to advanced Erudite ones.

As I got older I coped by training. Sometimes I would get angry and take it out on Uriah or even Zeke but they were always there, the thing is they were always willing to be my punching bag or shoulder to cry on. What I said when I was thirteen was a lie, I do cry.

And now I'm getting ready to take the aptitude test to determine which faction I belong in. It shouldn't be a surprise It will be Dauntless, it had to be. Otherwise what was the point of everything, all this training all the tears shed for my family.

Uriah squeezes my hand, bursting my thought bubble. He smiles at me, god his smile is like a drug. "You'll do fine", he assures me. We're sitting at a table with Zeke and my sister Marlene and one of her friends Lynn. I nod my head despite my true worries "we all will", I nod towards Zeke and Marlene.

He lifts my hand and kisses the back of it "theres nothing to worry about." Despite having dated Uriah for two years he still makes me blush at the littlest things.

"Caleb Prior" a stern voice calls out from a microphone to announce the next person to take their test. My head snaps up and I see a tall boy I recognize as my big brother. When he was younger his combination of features looked a bit odd but now he seems to have grown into himself, and being honest if he wasn't Abnegation i'm positive he would have a lot of girls wanting to date him. I watch as all too soon he disappears behind the door of the testing room.

Uriah pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair telling me it's ok, he'll do fine and that he still loves me and thinks about me. I'm sure what Uriah is saying is true but is he thinking good things about me? I don't know.

Caleb has always been the perfect Abnegation child, theres no way he will transfer and no way I will ever see him again, let alone talk to him. What felt like forever ends and reality hits me as my name is called by an Amity woman. Since I'm born Abnegation I couldn't be tested by an Abnegation Or Dauntless so an older Amity citizen offered to test me.

The woman is wearing a bright red and orange sun dress with yellow flip flops and beads in her dreadlock hair. I know it sounds hippie steriotypical but Amity meet all of those steriotypes. The woman leads me inside and I instintly dread this Amity woman. She doesn't even look old.

When we step inside she gestures for me to sit in a chair that reminds me of the doctors office. I hate the doctors office but do what i'm told anyway. She hands me a glass vile, and tips her chin up "drink" she says. Then she goes behind a small table and starts attactching Electrodes to her forehead. "Whats in it", I question cautiously.

She shrugs her shoulder and sighs "I don't know, just do what you're told." This Amity intrigues me aren't they supposed to be all happy and kind and stuff? I tip the vile of clear liquid in my mouth and the woman starts attatching electrodes to my forehead as well.

My eyes drift closed and when I open them again I'm standing in front of a table with two items on it. A knife, and brick of cheese. A loud voice booms out "CHOOSE"! My Dauntless instincts take over and I grab the knife.

As I do I hear the scraping of nails and pitter patter of feet, no not feet paws. I turn around and a vicious dog is glaring at me and snarling. I realize what the knife is for now, do I really wanna kill this dog? No, I'll try a safer approach first. I'll be smart about this theres no reason to kill the dog if I don't have to.

First I have to be calm that's what I learned In class. When we're afraid we release a chemical that dogs can smell, so they can sense when we're scared. I have to show that I'm not prey to this dog. I drop the knife and kneel down right in front of the dog. Deep breaths Tris, it's just a dog, you have a knife it's ok.

You're in control here, calm down. The dog pads towards me and pauses. Then the dog starts licking my face. I pet the dog and brush my fingers through it's brown mane. A little girl appears to my right a good distance away, she squeals out "PUPPY"! The dog growls and pounces towards her, "NO"! I shout out and jump on the dog before he can get the girl.

The scene changes, I'm on a bus. There's a man next to me reading a news paper. He holds it up to me on the page is a slightly familiar face. "Do you know this man" he demands. I squint my eyes at him. "If you know this man, you can save me" he tries. I shake my head "I've never seen that man before."

"You're lying" he righfully accuses. "No I'm not" I protest. Then the smilulation ends and I'm back in the doctor chair with the strange Amity lady. A look of seriousness passes her face, Beatrice you need to know something. She shows me a tattoo of a hawk on her arm, "I'm not Amity, I'm Dauntless my name is Tori and you need to listen to me".

"I pretended to be Amity so I could take your test, the Amity would never keep your secret." "Beatrice your results were inconclusive." My whole life i've been dreading hearing words even remotley similar to what this woman just told me "What do you mean inconclusive! So what i'm just gonna be factionless now?!"

"Beatrice this is a dangerous result called Divergent, you can't tell anyone." "I know never share your results." "No, I mean never, Beatrice this is very dangerous." "So what were my results?" Well in the first part you chose the knife which would point towards Dauntless and rule out Amity, but you never used it on the dog instead you used information you learned which would point towards Erudite.

When you tackled the dog saving the girl that suggests Abnegation results but also Dauntless. On the bus scene you lied to the man which completly ruled out Candor. So I've determined your a three way tie with Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite."

"Beatrice you can never tell anyone, on the day of the choosing ceremony you have to choose a faction, I would reccomend the safest one. Perhaps returning to Abnegation." "No, that's never gonna happen" I croak, then get up and storm out.

Uriah is waiting for me kisses me quick before grabbing my hand and leading me back to our table. I can't help but notice Caleb looking at me from and Abnegation table. I quickly avert my eyes not wanting him to think less of me somehow

**I know it's a bit different from her original test but the circumstances are different too. **


	7. It's Four now

It's the day of the choosing ceremony, i'm standing behind an Amity girl but right in front of her is my brother. This is the closest i've ever been to him in a really long time. Part of me wants to reach forward and grab him, tell him how much I've missed him. But I know thats out of the question.

The ceremony begins and I just stand quietly waiting for the long list of names before mine to finish. I watch as some betray their families and I see the heartbreak on all faction's faces at least once. It takes me back three years, when I betrayed my family. All of these people who transfer are doing that now, the only difference is I did it first.

Soon Caleb's name is called and I watch, no stare as he walks up and accepts the knife. He cuts his palm with a small wince of irritation He staggers to the bowls and pauses in front of Abnegation. I've always known Caleb was the perfect Abnegation child, I watch as he spills the droplets of blood from his palm on the grey stones of Abnegation.

I knew Caleb would choose his faction but it's still off. The look on his face is one of hurt and disappointment. Regret. Did he want to choose another Faction. If so why didn't he? Is it because I've already betrayed our family and he doesn't want to disappoint. What other faction would he want to join. Then the realization hits me like a punch to the gut.

Caleb wants to join Erudite, he's always wanted to. He's advanced in all his classes and his book bag was always full of books. I've ruined his chances of a good life and now theres no way for him to choose again. I've ruined my brothers life.

The Amity girl chooses to stay in her faction and thats when I realize it's my turn, my name is being called. I walk to the front and accept the gleaming serated knife. I rememer the first time I threw one Uriah said I had real potential. I could throw this knife right now and make it go wherever I pleased. I slide the tip and then the edge of the knife against my palm.

Crimson blood edges the cut and pools into my palm, it's warm and will decide where I live. I already know what want I've known since I was thirteen. I know what I have to do I can't make Caleb's sacrafice go to waste. I would be lying if I said I hadn't once considered returning to Abenagtion but that is no longer an option.

I walk straight to the Dauntless coals and let my blood drop on to them with a sizzle and a pop. Cheers erupt from the crowd of Dauntless. I turn to the Abnegation section and see with much searching involved my parents. My father looks displeased but not surprised, my mother is a blank slate. She looks at me, makes eye contact and quarks a smile, just a quick tiny one.

I shake my head in shock and shuffle away to where the Dauntless are. Since we're going in reverse order Uriah should be choosing soon. With out hesitation he chooses Dauntless and runs to where i'm waiting. He pulls me into a hug and his lips come crashing into mine. He tastes like chocolate and black coffee with a hint of sugar.

His tongue parts my lips, and runs along my teeth. He explores my mouth with his and tugs on my lower lip with his teeth. I kiss Uriah with passion, knowing he would never leave me. I suck on his lip and kiss him, then kiss the corner of his mouth. I stand on my tip toes to plant kisses along his jaw line. He pulls me back in and kisses me down my neck, "Alright thats enough lovers" says a Candor transfer with dark skin and black hair. She pretty but mouthy. Uriah shrugs and kisses me once more on the lips before pulling away.

I turn back towards the Candor girl she looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it. It's like trying to remember the name of a movie you saw a long time ago but can't rember. The thought just keeps popping in your head until you remember the name of the damn movie.

I turn my attention back on Uriah and squeeze his hand. He squeezes back and smiles at me. We cheer when people transfer or choose our faction but otherwise don't do very much until it's over. When it does end we all run down the stairs towards the train.

As it passes I grab Uriah's hand and we run and jump through the entrance. We've done it tons of times but the transfers haven't. I grab onto the Candor girls hand as she jump and yank her in just in case she wouldn't have made it. She smiles in appreciation and laughs, "That was fun." I smile at her "I thought so the first time I did it too." She extends her hand out "I'm Christina."

Christina, we went to school together and a while before I transferred we did races together. I smile and shake her hand "Tris." "Is that your full name" she questions, "you look so familiar." I was hesitant to tell her but this girl was Candor she would figure it out eventually. "My full name is Beatrice, we went to school together."

She nods in recognition "Oh my god you were the super fast stiff who couldn't eat chocolate." Her voice drops to a whisper as she points to another candor transfer "Peter had a huge crush on you." I look at the tall boy with green eyes, I definetly recognize him.

Uriah was listening in and wraps his arm around my waist, "I don't like sharing" he says with a grin. Christina giggles and I hold his hands in place and smile "It's a good thing you don't have to." He leans over my shoulder and kisses me on the cheek, making my cheeks burn pink.

After a long train ride we reach the roof of the compound. I take Chritina and Uriah's hands. "Christina we have to jump." "Jump?!" She looks at us like we're crazy. "On three" Uriah suggests. She nods in agreement. "Three…..Two…ONE!" We all jump out of the train and fly towards the roof. Uriah and I land on the gravel on our feet but Christina does a sort of flop and roll. At first I think the sound she's making is crying but as she looks at me I see she's laughing.

"That was so much FUN!" she gushes. I smile and help her stand up, I know exactly how she feels. After a minute of recooperation we all walk over to where the person who must be our trainer stands waiting. He has greasy dark hair and tattoos, even with his face full of metal I would recognize him as Eric my school bully.

Uriah's face clicks with recognition, he seems angry but doesn't act on it. We all gather around Eric and he starts talking. "So you are the scum we're supposed to call Dauntless" he chuckles and paces along the edge of a seemingly bottomless pit. Part of me wants to push him in but I know that wouldn't be smart.

If you wanna prove you're brave, he gestures to the huge hole "jump in." "Is there water or something at the bottom" someone asks. Thoughts wizz through my head, they wouldn't kill all their transfers there has to be something at the bottom. "Well who's going first?"

I'm gonna show Eric, I'm brave i'm not that weak Abnegation girl anymore. I step forward letting go of Uriah's hand. "I am." I step onto the ledge and look down, the wind whistling through my hair. "We don't have all day" he mocks annoyed. I glare at him icily and his face clicks with recognition. I turn to face the crowd of initiates and fall backwards into nothingness.

I don't scream as I find myself falling into a huge net. The net bounces me back up half way and I fall back into it. I start laughing and roll to the edge where a big calloused hand reaches out to me. I accpet it and he pulls me off. "What's your name initiate" asks a rather bored deep voice.

"Tris" I respond with a smile. "First jumper TRIS!" The man calls out. "Welcome to Dauntless." The deep blue eyes of the boys lock onto mine and widen, "Beatrice?" I look at him closer I recognize that patch of light blue in his eyes his full lower lip, "Tobias?" He hushes me, "It's Four now ok?"


End file.
